midnight_breedfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Midnight Breed Wiki
=Willkommen im Midnight Breed Wiki Hier dreht sich alles um die Midnight Breed Saga von Lara Adrian. Was ist Midnight Breed? Die Midnight Breed Saga wurde von der Autorin Lara Adrian geschrieben. Vor vielen hundert Jahren mussten acht Außerirdische, auch Ältesten genannt, auf der Erde notlanden. Da sie die Nahrung, die die Erde besaß nicht verdauen konnten, gewöhnten sie sich an, Menschenblut zu trinken und so begann das Blutbad auf der Erde. Die Ältesten löschten mit ihrem Hunger nach Blut ganze Völker aus, vergewaltigen zahlreiche Frauen und zerstörten ganze Zivilisationen. Unter den Frauen, die vergewaltigt wurden, waren auch sogenannte Stammengefährtinnen. Diese Frauen konnten die Samen der Ältesten austragen und so die Erste Generation der Stammesvampire gebären. Man nennt sie Gen-Eins und sie sind durch ihr fast reines Blut so etwas wie Könige des Stammes. Doch vor etwa tausend Jahren waren die Ältesten die Könige und niemand konnte diese Bestien aufhalten, außer ihre Söhne. Acht Gen-Eins Vampire schlossen sich zusammen und machten es sich zur Aufgabe, ihre Väter ein für alle mal aufzuhalten. So entstand vor ca. siebenhundert Jahren der Orden, wo von nur noch zwei der Gründungsmitglieder heute leben. Der Anführer Lucan und der eiskalte Tegan. Der momentane Standort des Ordens ist in Boston. Der Stamm lebt mit den Menschen in Frieden. Es kommt extrem selten vor das ein Vampir ein Menschen tötet. Warum sollte man auch die einzige Nahrungsquelle die, der Stamm hat auch auslöschen oder gar als Feind haben? Doch es gibt Vampire denen Gesetz und Logik völlig egal sind. Man nennt sie Rogues, welche nur darauf aus sind, ihre Sucht nach Blut zu stillen. Der Orden kümmert sich schon seit Jahrhunderten um die Rogues, seit sie es geschafft haben die Ältesten zu töten. Doch ein Gründungsmitglied hat dafür gesorgt, dass sein Vater in Sicherheit gebracht wurde, damit er nicht vom Orden getötet werden konnte. Doch der Orden fand erst viele Jahrhunderte später heraus, was passiert war und als sie die Überwinterungskammer gefunden haben, mussten sie mit erschrecken feststellen, dass sie leer war. Dieser Jemand der den Ältesten befreit hat, wird mit ihm eine Gen-Eins Armee züchten, mit der der Orden noch gewaltige Probleme bekommen wird. Charaktere '''''-A-''''' [[Alexandra "Alex" Maguire]] [[Alexej Jakut]] [[Amelie Dupree]] [[Ältester]] [[Andreas Reichen]] [[Anna]] [[Annabeth Jablonsky]] [[Arno Pike]] [[Aric Chase]]: [[August Chase]] [[Detective Avery|Avery]], Detective '''''-B-''''' [[Brock]] [[Balthazar]] [[Ben Sullivan]]: ersten Auftritt in Kuss Crimson Boston geboren Freund und Ex-Freund von Tess Culver Aktivist für missbrauchte exotische Tiere gut aussehend, intelligent und charmant hatte ein Chemieingenieur und Entwickler in einem Kosmetik-Unternehmen gewesen wegen seiner Stellung zu Tierversuchen gefeuert Schöpfer und Händler der Droge Crimson Tess Culver, nachdem sie schluss mit ihm macht, eifersüchtig und obsessive helle blaue Augen und ein sonniges Lächeln golden blonde Haare geschlagen und fast von Sterling Chase getötet [[Big Dave Grant]] [[Bill Keaton]] [[Bobby Alexander]] Boston Police Department, [[namenloser Büroangestellter]] [[Brent]] : ersten Auftritt in Kiss of Midnight ein Schurke Clubgänger und partier groß und schlank wird Freund von Kendra Delaney schuld an der Explosion, die Conlan MacConn getötet hat tötete sich bei der Explosion selbst '''''-C-''''' [[Camdon Chase]]: ersten Auftritt in Kuss Crimson Anführer Boston Dunklerhafen Jugend 18 Jahre Sohn von Elise Chase Vater Quentin Chase 5 Jahre vor dem in einem Rogue Angriff getötet Neffe von Sterling Chase Freund von Jonas Redmond klar umrissen und freundlich war in Harvard zerzausten hellbraunes Haar Zuhause verlassen nach einem streit mit seiner Mutter verwandelt sich in einen Rogue nach der Einnahme von Crimson von Sterling Chase getötet [[Candice]]: ersten Auftritt in Edge Of Dawn ein Mensch, Rebell in der Crew von Bowman hat Bowman das Leben gerettet vor acht Jahren vom Orden gefangen, als Gefälligkeit für Kellan Archer freigegeben hat viele Tattoos lange schwarze Haare braune Augen [[Officer Carrigan|Carrigan, Officer]] Boston Polizist nimmt Bericht Gabrielle Maxwell über den Mord erlebte sie Hauch von einem irischen Akzent schütterem Haar Übergewicht und laut nah an den Ruhestand durch eine Mission an seinem letzten Tag im Job getötet [[Carys Chase]]:Cary Chase, erstes weibliche geborene Stamm-Mitglied, Tageslichtwandlerin, hat eine Affäre mit dem Cage Fighter Rune, ebenfalls Stammesvampier (Teil 12). (Tochter von Sterling und Tavia Chase, Zwillingsschwester von Aric) ersten Auftritt in Edge Of Dawn erste weibliche Vampir der je geboren wurde Tagwandler kultiviert, aber wild hat ein fotografisches Gedächtnis beste Freundin von Jordana Tore eine heimliche Affäre mit Bad-Boy-Käfig-Kämpfer Rune Tochter von Sterling und Tavia Chase Zwillingsschwester von Aric Chase schön Karamell lange braune Haare funkelnden blauen Augen 20 Jahre alt [[Chad Bishop]] [[Cassian]]: ersten Auftritt in Edge Of Dawn Besitzer des Club "La Nolte" führt illegalen vampir Käfig Kämpfe in seinem Club fast so groß wie eine männliche Anführer, aber weder Anführer noch menschliche übermenschliche Leistung winzige Splitter Ringe durchbohren jedes Ohr seine Zungenspitze mit einem schwarzen Stab durchbohrt kurz geschnittenen Stachel Silber-weißes Haar Peridot grünen Augen mit dunklen Augenbrauen [[Claire Samuels Roth]]: Vater war ein afrikanischer Arzt, Mutter aus Newport, Rhode Island, Eltern in einer aufständischen Angriff auf ihr Lager getötet komponiert Musik und spielt Klavier Vor 30 Jahren verliebte sie sich in Andreas Reichen nach dem Andreas Reichen verschwunden ist, arrangierte Ehe mit Wilhelm Roth hat die Fähigkeit, in die Träume anderer zu gehen Duft von Vanille und warmen Gewürzen Markierung auf der rechten Seite des Halses am Puls Punkt Leicht Kakao-farbige Haut weiche schwarze Haare dunkelbraune Augen Kollege von Andreas Reichen [[Colan MacConn]] [[Connor MacConn]]: blaue Augen, blonde Haare. (Sohn von Conlan MacConn (verstorben) and Danika MacConn, Stiefsohn von Brannoc) [[Corinne Bishop]]: '''''-D-''''' [[Dragos]] [[Dragos der Ältere]] [[Danika MacBain]]: [[Dante Malebranche]] [[Dmitri]] [[Doctor Lewis]] [[Darion Thorne]]: “Dare” , ebenfalls ausgebildeter Kämpfer, widmet sich gemeinsam mit Jenna dem Archiv des Ordens, da sein Vater in ihn (noch) nicht kämpfen lassen will. (Sohn von Lucan und Gabrielle) [[Dylan Alexander]] '''''-E-''''' [[Edgar Fabien]] [[Rio|Eleuterio de la Noche Atanacio]] [[Eleanor Archer]] [[Elijah]]: ein braunhaariger, gutaussehender Krieger mit einem rauen Cowboy-Look, einem strahlenden Lächeln und einem trägen texanischen Akzent. [[Elise Chase]] [[Emma MacConn]] [[Ethan]] [[Eva]] [[Evran]] '''-F-''' [[Fiona MacBain]] [[Fran Littlejohn]] [[Freyne]] '''''-G-''''' [[Gabrielle Maxwell]] Gabe: findet mit ihrem Instinkt Aufenthaltsorte von Vampiren und Rouges [[namenloser Gefolgsmann|Gefolgsmann]] von Dragos [[Gideon]] [[Green]] [[Gresa]] [[Grigorio]] '''''-H-''''' [[Hank Maguire]] [[Hans Friedrich Waldemar]] [[Harvard (Hund)]] [[Heinrich Kuhn]] [[Helene]] [[Henry Vachon]] [["Homeboy"]] [[Hugh Faulkner]] [[Hunter]]: (Gen Eins, Stammeskrieger) und Corrine Bishop Fähigkeiten Hunter: kann im But von anderen Erinnerungen lesen Corrine: Sonokinese, kann Geräusche verstärken Kinder Sohn Nathan, Mutter Corrine, Halbbruder und Adoptivsohn von Hunter '''-I-''' [[Ida Arnold]] [[Ilsa Roth]] [[Irina Odolf]] '''''-J-''''' [[Jack]] [[James MacConn]] [[Jamie]] [[Janet]] [[Joey]] [[Jonas Redmond]] [[Jax]]:ein riesiger Halb-Asiate, mit ebenholzschwarzen Haaren, bevorzugt seine eigenen Shurikken [[Jenna Tucker-Darrow]] [[Jordana Gates]]: [[Julian Webb]]: diplomatisch, charmant, liebenswürdig, schön wie ein Adonis '''''-K-''''' [[Kassia]] [[Kade]] [[Kellan Archer]] [[Kendra Delaney]] [[Kerr]] [[Kir]] Kiril [[Klaus]] [[Krieger]] '''''-L-''''' [[Lanny Hamm]] [[Lazaro Archer]]: (Gen Eins, Stammeskrieger, Anführer des dunklen Hafens in Rom) '''Fähigkeiten '''kann extreme Temperaturen aushalten '''Familie '''Größtenteils verstorben, bis auf seinen Enkel Kellan Archer [[Libby Darrow]] [[Lucan Thorne]]: (Gen Ein, Stammeskrieger, Ordensgründer) and Gabrielle “Gabby” Maxwell Fähigkeiten Lucan: kann andere unter Hypnose manipulieren Gabrielle: kann Verbindungen zum Stamm/Rogues spüren Gemeinsame Kinder Sohn Darion “Dare” Thorne [[Luna (Hund)]] '''''-M- ''''' [[Maksim]] [[Malcom MacBain]]: (1. Verbindung Fiona, verstorben) und Danika MacConn (1. Verbindung mit Conlan MacConn, verstorben) Fähigkeiten Brannoc: noch nicht offenbart Danika: kann Gedanken lesen Kinder Sohn Connor MaConn (Mutter Danika, 1. Verbindung Vater Conlan), Stiefsohn von Brannoc [[Marek]] [[Marie]] [[Martina]] [[Mason]] [[Mathias Rowan]] [[Megan]] [[Millie Dunbar]] [[Micah]]: (Teil 11) frisch aus dem Training, Ordenskrieger, auf einer Mission in Budapest, vermisst. (Sohn von Tegan und Elise) [[Mira]] [[Mitch Darrow]] [[Moric Kaszab]] [[Mr Macho]] [[Mrs Corelli]] [[Mrs Kennefick]] [[Murdock]] [[Officer Murphy|Murphy]], Officer '''''-N-''''' [[Nancy]] [[Nassi]] [[Nathan]] [[Nigel Traherne]] [[Nikolai]] " Niko": (Gen Zwei, Stammeskrieger) und Renata (Ordenskriegerin) Fähigkeiten Nikolai: kann das Pflanzenwachstum lenken Renata: kann Stammesvampire mit Schockwellen lahmlegen. Kinder Adoptivtocher Mira Gemeinsame Kinder (Renata ist hoch schwanger mit gemeinsamem Kind, in Teil 12) [[Nora]] '''''-O-''''' [[Octavia Fairchild]] [[Odolf-Familie]] '''-P-''' [[Packard]] [[Patrice]] [[Peter Odolf]] [[Pfleger Mike]] [[Phillip Cho]] -Q- [[Quentin Chase]] '''''-R-''''' [[Rachel]] [[Ray]] [[Regina Bishop]] [[Reiver]] [[Renata]] [[Robert Clarence]] [[Robert Vincent]] [[Roderick]] [[Rose]] [[Ruarke Louvell]] '''''-S-''''' [[Savannah Dupree]] [[Schwester Grace Gilhooley]] [[Schwester Margaret Mary Howland]] [[Schwester Pfefferminz]] [[Sebastian Bishop]] [[Sergej Jakut]] [[Seth]] [[Sharon Alexander]] [[Sheldon Raines]] [[Sheryl]] [[Sidney Charles]] [[Simon]] [[Skeeter Arnold]] [[Sorcha]] [[Sterling Chase]]: (Gen Zwei, Stammeskrieger) und Octavia “Tavia” Fairchild Chase (Halbschwester von Hunter und Nathan) Fähigkeiten Sterling: kann sich in Schattenhüllen Tavia: fotographisches Gedächtnis, und noch mehr Gemeinsame Kinder Sohn, Aric Chase und Tochter, Carys Chase (Zwillinge) '''''-T-''''' [[Taggart]] [[Tante Sarah Fairchild]] [[Teddy Toms]] [[Tegan]]: (Gen Eins, Stammeskrieger, Ordensgründer) (1. Verbindung Sorcha, verstorben) und Elise Chase (Schwägerin von Sterling Chase, 1. Verbindung mit Quentin Chase) Fähigkeiten Tegan: kann die Wahrheit und Gefühle durch Berührung spüren Elise: hört negative Gedanken von Menschen, Rogues und Lakeien Kinder Camden Chase (Elises Sohn aus 1. Verbindung, verstorben) Gemeinsame Kinder Sohn Micah [[Tess Culver]] [[Thane]] [[Tilda]] [[Toni]] [[Torin]]: tödlich, scharfe Wangenknochen, gemeißelte Gesichtszüge, Schulterlange blonde Haare, zwei schmale Zöpfe, in die kleine Glassperlen gewoben sind, Rahmen sein Gesicht – ein exotischer Anblick. '''-U-''' [[Unbekannte Frau]] [[Uta]] '''-V-''' [[Vasek]] [[Victor Bishop]] [[Victoria]] [[Vizepräsident der Vereinigten Staaten]] '''-W-''' [[Wilheln Roth]] '''''-X-''''' [[Xander Raphael Malebranche]] '''-Y-''' '''-Z-''' [[Zack Tucker]] [[Zael]] Letzte Aktivitäten